


Mint Chocolate Chip

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Barry and Iris share blissful moments together over the musings of mint chocolate chip ice cream. (Post 3x14 and two years later.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because that ending made my heart soar and I just had to continue :) Enjoy!

The light of a thousand candles still echoes through the loft, but Barry swears the light of the moon hitting the ring on Iris’s finger in combination with the radiance of her smile, makes those candles pale in comparison. For a moment, Barry wonders if any of this perfect night is real, but when Iris looks over at him, her eyes the brightest he’s ever seen them, he just knows he can’t be dreaming. Iris West is sitting next to him, pausing between each bite of mint chocolate chip ice cream to look down at the engagement ring on her finger and whisper sweet things to him.

“I’ve never been so happy to just sit here with you and eat ice cream.” He finally says.

“Hmmm, well maybe that’s because you’re eating ice cream with your _fiancée.”_ Iris says with a giggle.

“I’ve waited years to hear you say that.”

“Aww Bear, don’t get all mushy.”

“I can’t help how much this means to me.”

Iris smiles, putting her left hand on top of Barry’s heart. “Barry Allen, I can only imagine how much it does mean to you, this was your mother’s ring, that’s so special, and I’m so proud to carry a piece of her with me.”

“It’s all I have left of her, so nothing makes me happier than to see you wear it.”

“I’m more than happy to be the next Mrs. Allen, your mom left me some pretty big shoes to fill.”

Barry can feel his heart swelling with love, a single tear falling from his eye. “She would have loved the incredible woman that you’ve turned out to be.”

“Well, she knows that you turned out to be pretty great too, trust me.”

“I haven’t thanked you for saying yes.”

“Oh Honey, why on earth would I have said no?” Iris says, gently squeezing Barry’s hand.

“I don’t know, I thought maybe you would be scared to, because what if I can’t save you?”

“Look at me, I’m going to be okay, I know that now. Don’t worry about that, we have the rest of our long and beautiful lives to worry about each other, okay?”

“Okay.”

“I can’t believe you literally bought 6 pints of this ice cream.”

“It’s your favorite flavor and I wanted everything to be absolutely perfect.” Barry says, grateful that Iris sensed his need to change the subject.

“Bear, you could’ve asked me to marry you in the middle of the street and it still would’ve been perfect.”

“Where’s the fun in that, besides, you look adorable eating ice cream.”

“Is this your way of saying that there’s going to be mint chocolate chip ice cream at our wedding instead of cake?” Iris teases.

Barry chuckles. “Whatever you want, Iris, but I would enjoy getting icing all in your face.”

“Then it’s settled, wedding cake _and_ mint chocolate chip ice cream.”

“Sounds perfect. I can’t wait.”

“I can’t believe never realized how perfect my name sounds when it’s hyphenated with yours.”

“Yes it does, a new generation of Allen’s.”

“You want kids?”

“Yeah, of course I do.”

“I do too, it’s just with everything going on we haven’t talked about it.”

“We can talk about it now.”

“Alright, well how many do you picture us having?”

Barry smiles as if he didn’t even have to think about the answer to that question for a second. “Two.”

Iris laughs. “That’s exactly what I was thinking.”

“A boy and a girl.”

“We’re always on same page, aren’t we?”

“Well, we _are_ getting married now, so isn’t that a good place to start?”

“Barry Allen, you are impossibly cheesy.”

“Mmmm, but you love me anyway?”  Barry says, kissing Iris playfully on the lips.

  “Indeed I do, so much.”

“You taste like ice cream.”

“I should hope so, I’ve eaten like two bowls now.”  
“I knew you said yes for the ice cream.”

“Bear, don’t be silly, baby. I said yes because you look damn good in that suit, and I love you, I’ll always love you.”

“So, you aren’t at least a little turned on by the fact that I remembered your favorite ice cream flavor?”

Iris smiles, dropping a drop of ice cream onto Barry’s nose and kissing it off. “I thought you’d never ask.” She says, and within seconds, Barry is fiercely kissing her back, and  carrying her bridal style to the bedroom.

XXX

Two years later, Iris is seven and a half months pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl, just like she and Barry have always said that they wanted. They couldn’t be more thrilled, well except for the fact that Iris is very upset by the fact that she has to be on bed rest for the next six weeks. Currently, she’s sitting on the couch, reading a book, resting it open on her large belly, she’s about to give up and take a nap, when Barry walks through the door.

“I brought you a surprise.” He says, kissing her on the cheek.

“You did, I’ve missed you today.”  Iris says with a smile.

“I missed you too, the twins giving you any trouble?”

“Not really, but I swear, they don’t stop kicking, ever.”

“I’m sorry, that can’t be too pleasant.”  
“It really isn’t.”

“Well I have a feeling this will make you  feel a lot better.” Barry says, pulling a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream out from behind his back.

“Aww Honey,  you didn’t have to do that, but  you just made my entire day.” Iris says, a little weepy because of the pregnancy hormones.

“Iris, it’s the least I can do,  you’re  carrying  these two little miracles inside of you and I hate not being able to help you feel better.”  
“Come say hi, the  sound of your voice relaxes them,  Plus I think they’ve missed their daddy.”

Barry places his hands on Iris’s stomach and smiles “Hi little ones, Daddy missed you today.” He says softly.

“You’re going to be such a good Dad.” Iris whispers.

“You sure you aren’t just saying that because I brought you ice cream?”  Barry teases.

“Of course not, I’m saying that because you’re my husband and I love you, and because you are incredibly good at taking care of people.”  
 “I must learn from the best because you’ve been taking care of me for years.”

“Flattery really is the most amazing type of thing you could ever say to a pregnant woman.”

“I thought that was the words I brought you ice cream.”  
“Yeah, and that too.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Bear.”

“So, what did you do while I was gone all day?”

“Slept, and read the same magazine cover to cover five times.”  
“I’m sorry I can’t be here to keep you company all day.”

“Don’t be, somebody has to save the world.”  
  “I would much rather be sitting here with you.”

“How did I get so lucky to have the most selfless husband on the earth?”

“You are the selfless one.”  
“Don’t be so modest, Honey.”  
“Okay, for you, I’ll work on that.”  
Iris looks at the clock on the wall in front of her and raises her eyebrows in confusion.

“Wait…. Baby it’s seven-thirty and the ice cream shop closes at seven. How did you get there in time if you didn’t get off work until quarter till?”

Barry smirks “Well, I may have, you know, ran there.  I do happen to be the fastest man alive.”

“Barry Allen, you did not use your speed to run all the way from CCPD to the ice cream shop just to get me mint chocolate chip ice cream?”

Barry smirks “I do believe that’s exactly what I did.”

“Oh, you wonderful man. Just when I thought I could not love you anymore than I already do.”

“You deserve the world, so why wouldn’t I run across town just to get you ice cream.”  
“Because you don’t want our kids to become obsessed with it like I am.”  
“That better not be the only thing they get from their beautiful and perfect mom.”  
“I want them to be just like you.”  
“Simple solution, one will be like me, and the other will be like you.”

“But they’ll both love ice cream and will beg us to take them out for it all the time.”

Barry smiles, placing a kiss to Iris’s belly. “I can’t wait.”


End file.
